Lotus Flower
by Wonderful.Writer17
Summary: A lotus flower's curse makes Po and Tigress fall in love with each other, as they get back, Master Shifu discover's what has been happening, he needs to find a cure quick before it becomes permanent. Now cured, will there friendship stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Lotus Flower

Prologue...

There was once a golden flower.

It was used by the people to bring love, luck and charity.

As well as peace and prosperity to all of the land.

It did.

But a rhinoceros, named Kil-yen, used the power and reversed it with his magic.

The people was unaware of him using magic to reverse the effect, he told the townsfolk of the flower's evil power, and they disposed of it.

Which was not to the rhino's full intention.

As a cause, he destroyed the people with the flower by the townspeople turning on themselves.

Suicides were more frequent as the days progressed. One by one, now the city of Chor-gom is a snowy wasteland.

Only active thing right there, right now, is the prison which previously held Tai Lung, but now the multi-cell prison holds three billion prisoners including four billion guards.

Kil-yen has been dead for the past one-hundred years.

The flower was found after they discovered that the rhinoceros had died from old age.

The flower is held in a prison camp on the east side of Chor-gom.

The Dragon Warrior, Po Ping, and the Tiger, Tigress, is sent forth to protect it after news was heard that someone was going to steal it...the power is if both touch the Lotus Flower at the same time, they both instantly fall in love...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Mission

"Hi-yah!" The panda yelled as he chopped the log in half.

"Good, well done panda. You have proven yourself useful to the community," said Master Shifu, his long, thin, beard glistening off the sky's sun.

He bowed in indulgence to his Grandmaster.

Po built a log cabin for the camp out next week for the Boyscouts of China.

They headed back to the palace for dinner.

When they got back, Zeng flapped through them and fell half way through the Hall of Heroes.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry to bother you, Dragon Warrior, but I have a message from Master Sensu from East Chor-gom, he says that someone is going to steal his priceless gem," explained Zeng in a breathless manner.

"What is so special about this gem?" Asked Po.

"He didn't say," said the bird.

"He just said it was urgent," continued Zeng.

"Hmm..." The red panda thought trying to puzzle this together.

"Very well,-" He was not interrupted but he was stopped by a feline walking out of the training hall about to eat dinner.

"Ahem! Yes. Very well. Tigress will be escorting you through the forest,-" The panda and the tiger simultaneously exclaimed, "What!"

They were mad.

Well, mostly Tigress.

Po was mad because he thinks that Master Shifu does not believe he could make it there and back by himself.

Tigress just doesn't want to babysit him.

"Yes. Tigress will be going with you, for safety precautions, like, if Po falls into a pit, Tigress can lift him up out of there," said Master Shifu.

They packed their bags filled with a weeks supply of food, water and shelter.

Now they were on their way to east Chor-gom.

Po sang and did everything he could think of to keep himself occupied. Which EXTREMELY annoyed Tigress.

"Can you not be quiet for one second while I think?" Asked Tigress.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Po.

"Why would Master Sensu ask for our protection. He is the fastest cheetah on this planet. Two-hundred times stronger than me, and could take on whoever tried to challenge him. He could've snapped Tai Lung and Lord Shen in half with just one swipe of his claws," Tigress thought out loud.

"Maybe he's lonely..." Guessed Po.

The week went by fast.

Seven total business days came by quick.

In east Chor-gom...Tigress and Po walked to the prison gates and introduced herself and Po introduced himself in an untimely manner.

They both had entered the gates and Master Sensu was nowhere to be found.

"Where is this so-called gem or whatever...?" Asked Po, impatiently.

"Right over there," the panther pointed to a blooming, yellow and golden, rich-flower? "You know this is a flower, right?" Asked Po, concerned.

"Yes. But its not just an ordinary flower, it has special powers that would render you both in-"

Po cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. Powers that would render us in love," Tigress was shocked. "What-?"

"Don't worry. I don't believe in this mumbo-jumbo," stated the panda.

"So where is Master Sensu?" Asked Tigress.

"Oh, he hasn't been in this tower for twenty years," he chuckled at the Tiger's tomfoolery. Po and Tigress' eyes shot wide open.

Then smoke begun to drop from the ceiling and a horn cracked a hole through the misty gray.

It was a rhinoceros.

He stood as the smoke deserted the ground and into clear air.

The rhino was about 20 feet at height.

A little heavy set, but his mass could destroy the very touch of the ground.

"I am Kil-yen!" The rhino exaggerated.

"Okay, on three, ready?" Asked Tigress.

"Yeah," said Po.

"One-,"

"Three!"

"Whoa!" They both sprinted far from Kil-yen. They ran nonstop.

Until they got at least two-hundred miles away from the base camp.

They set up camp, oil lamp was lighting the area up.

Tigress haven't talked to Po for hours.

Po thinks she is disappointed.

"Are you okay, Tigress?" Asked Po.

"No, I am not okay, we lost the flower," exclaimed Tigress.

"Oh, did we?" He held up a bright gold drifting petaled stem.

It glowed as Tigress' eyes shot open.

"How did you get it through all that confusion?"

"I was a part time thief in the Valley of Peace."

Tigress' eyes were fire red.

"I'm just kidding, I grabbed it when we ran out," Po said.

"Wow! We were that fast?" Asked Tigress.

"Yeah," laughed Po as he sat down on the log.

"So he is gonna be after us, huh?" Said Tigress a little paranoid.

"mhm...wanna touch it?" He pointed towards the flower.

"Together?" Asked Tigress.

"Its not going to do anything Tigress. I promise you," promised Po. She hesitated for a minute then…she touched it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two-The Effect

Nothing happened.

"See told 'ya!" Exaggerated Po.

"I guess you were right," confirmed Tigress.

They both yawned.

"I guess that's the signal for us to go to bed," they exchanged glances, and out they were. While asleep, the flower glowed a bright gold and had sprout a petal.

In the morning, they both moaned as if in pleasure, they both woken up simultaneously, to find themselves pressed up against each other.

Same mattress, same blanket, and...wet?

"Oh, my god, I slept with you!" Yelled Po.

"No, no, no, no…it might've been just sleepwalking," assumed Tigress.

(A/N I really thought it might have been Tigress over-re-exaggerating)

"With the bed wet?" Questioned Po.

"Po, we were asleep, we weren't aware of anything of what had happened last night, maybe it rained, no it couldn't have, we would have gotten wet as well," she sniffed the putrefied mattress.

"Blah! That's mine all right," confessed Tigress.

"Your what?" Asked Po, curiously defined.

"My...uh...please God don't laugh...my semon..." She covered her face in shame.

"But why-?"

"Everytime I'm next to a guy, whether if he is just a friend or not, I ejaculate without touching my body."

Po was weirded out.

Tigress knew what he was thinking.

"No! I have to be in bed with him in order to do that," that didn't help at all with Po's thought's ranging freely throughout his mind.

The morning went really awkward.

From touching then holding hands at the time, the full effect of the Lotus Flower took place at lunch, but instead of lunch, they kissed...passionately of course, blinded by their own fate and destiny of what was meant to be.

The panda and feline made it home safely the next day, hand-in-hand.

Up to the palace gates, their they went.

The furious five awaits, along with Master Shifu, furious as can ever be.


End file.
